The Closest I Ever Gave
by RazieliumGuardian
Summary: A peculiar unicorn "returns" to Ponyville, to an old life as a barber and mane-stylist, but is he there to pick up the pieces of his life, or is he there for darker reasons? Rated T for future strong language and possible attempt/successful murder.
1. No Place Like Ponyville

It was a dark and cloudy late autumn evening at the east Ponyville docks. Mist danced and floated atop the water like ghosts of performers, shrouding the depths from naked eyes. The last few incoming ships docked gently in their respected available spots. Merchants and travelers of all types disembarked from their vessels, taking with them supplies and personal belongings. As the weather began to grow in gloom, the last passenger, from a merchant ship, stepped off the boat that brought him. The figure wore a large coat, face shaded through a hood, and a small pack that straddled over his back. The figure looked about, and gave a sigh cold enough to freeze blood.

One of the merchants approached the hooded one, slightly concerned at how extra quiet this particular traveller was.

"Is everything alright?" the merchant said.

The figure pulled back his hood, revealing a pale color colt unicorn, with dark, sunken in eyes, and medium length, stark raven black hair, save for the single white stripe slightly right from the center. His visage was as if the color bled off of him long ago. The gentle-colt looked at the merchant.

"I beg your indulgence," he said with a hollow voice, "my mind is far from easy. In these... once familiar streets, I feel shadows... everywhere."

He trailed off to silence, looking down at the worn and battered wood of the docks, obviously now lost in thought. The merchant let him drop the topic, feeling it would be rude to inquire the colt on what is troubling him. After all, the merchant himself had his fair share of personal demons while travelling the high seas and it always bothered him when one would ask him why he was burdened. Instead, he looked to the traveller's backpack, and wondered.

"Do you have everything you need, sir?"

The colt sighed lightly with a nod. He looked to the merchant, and said, "I'd like to thank you. If you hadn't spotted me, I would've been lost on the ocean, still..."

"Will I ever see you again?" he asked, genuinely. The merchant considered this fellow an all around gentle soul, despite his sickly look and hauntingly quiet nature, and always figured gentle souls like him as friends.

"Perhaps," he said, "You might find me, if you like... I once had a shop set up in town, down Crest Street. If it's still there..." He trailed off again.

"Then," the merchant said, "Till we meet again my friend." He offered his hoof in a sign of good will. The traveller, however, passed and pressed on with his journey, intent on its conclusion... back at Crest Street... back where he lost his life the first time.

* * *

><p>The next day, everypony was out and about in the sunny morning, going about their usual business, going to the grocers and picking up food and supplies, going to the various specialty shops, such as the infamous "Quills and Sofas" shop, and stopping to grab some breakfast at some of the delis that were sprinkled about the quaint town. Merchants and importers also flooded the area from the east docks, bringing with them delicacies, treasures, and other items that originated from lands beyond Equestria, presenting them to the good folk of Ponyville. It was a busy day indeed. Among the residents going about their business was the violet coloured unicorn known as Twilight Sparkle, apprentice of Princess Celestia herself, and the local keeper of the library that sat near the hub of the town. Despite her connection to those above "ordinary" folk, she had very similar routines akin to her friends and neighbours, all of whom she knows well enough to call them by name. She had grown accustomed to life in Ponyville, even going so far as to confidently feel her life here the best she has had in all her life, which would have never been achieved without her five best friends to be there with her.<p>

To Twilight, the whole town always felt very alive and vibrant, like a lush painting of a field of multi-coloured flowers. There was always something going on. Someone was talking to somepony else, someone was buying something, someone was enjoying the day as it is. It was always a very warm thing to see. Though, despite the life and vitality of the town, there was one place that wasn't so vibrant. Down on the corner of Crest Street, there sat an exquisite looking building, boarded up and abandoned many years ago. The sign that hung above the door was still there, with the color leeched off of it due to years of neglect. It read "Elegant Cuts".

Twilight heard all of the rumours and stories about that place. Some say that somepony was wrongfully convicted of a crime he didn't commit by a judge. Others say that the inhabitants just up and disappeared in thin air. While in a scarier tail, those who visited the shop long ago were never seen again, and the pony who ran the shop fled Equestria to avoid being caught for crimes most heinous. Regardless of the story, though, they all say that the shop is now haunted, and as such, no one dares to revive it, let alone go near it. Some would argue that it should be taken down, but most refuse that, saying it is a colourful piece of the town's history, despite its colorless visage.

It was a place that always caught her eye, every time she walked passed Crest Street. To her, it was a mystery that needed to be solved, a story that needed to be told right, and a rumour that needed to be debunked. Some days, she watches that place for a moment or two, hoping that someone would be in there; that something would happen in it. Fortunately for the violet unicorn on this autumn morning, she got her wish. As she passed by Crest Street, she caught slight movement in the corner of her eye. With her curiosity kicking in, she turned and looked to the building, watching the boarded windows.

After a few moments, concentrating all her senses on the building, she finally saw something solid. A board that was covering one of the windows was being taken down from the inside... then another, and another. One would reason that the boards were falling off by themselves after being so old, but more evidence caught her attention that would discredit that reason. Behind the windows, in the dark, she could hear the sound of someone moving around in there. Twilight, reasoning that the one who abandoned that shop has returned, galloped her was to the door, and with little hesitation, knocked on the door, hoping she could lay this mystery to rest at long last.

Silence.

Twilight waited for a few moments, then knocked on the door again. More silence. She then spoke, "Excuse me? Is there anyone in there?"

She waited for an answer. Then, finally, breaking the silence in a hollow voice, someone replied, "The shop isn't opened yet. Please go away."

Twilight, being headstrong in the face of an outright rejection, spoke again, saying, "I just wanna ask you a few questions, about this place."

"I can't help you. Go away."

"I wanna know what happened. I wanna know why this place was abandoned." She reasoned to the voice inside the shop.

"No, you don't want to know. I won't tell you again. Go away." The voice said rudely.

"I'm not leaving until I get my answers."

"Then, you'll be sitting there for a very long time"

"Fine" the violet unicorn said in conclusion, as she sat down in front of the shop, staring at the door. The minutes began to pass. Twilight knew she had some things to do, but she figured that they could wait a little while... at least until she uncovered the truth behind this.

The time ticked away, passing the minutes away like leaves blowing in the wind. Despite the lost time, she remained steadfast, still staring at the door. She thought to herself how lucky she is that Pinkie Pie hasn't shown up yet. Otherwise she would have to put up with the over-enthusiastic pink pony's nature, which would probably be a little bit much for her to handle patiently while waiting for the "stubborn mule" behind the door to let her in to talk for a little. Before she knew it, while she was in her personal stream of consciousness, something in her told her that it was now lunchtime.

Stomach growling, she fidgeted a little, looking back at the market place, which was full of apple vendors and other quality vegetable stands, ready for the lunch rush. She looked at the door, trying to keep a hold of her conviction to wait for the invitation to be let in.

Another hour passed by, officially ending the usual lunch hour of the town, as most vendors began to pack up their stands and go about their other business. Twilight sighed solemnly, cursing her persistence, wanting to get a bite to eat, but not wanting to give up just yet. She laid down, still watching the door, still hoping it would open... still hoping she could get her answer, and then have a nice late lunch afterward.

There was a sigh behind the door, and then it opened slightly. The voice then said, "Alright... you win... come in."

Twilight gasped and smiled, getting up from the street (dusting herself off a little), and then walking inside the colorless edifice.

Twilight beheld a mutely beautiful sight when she entered. Light seeped into the shop through the windows that still had boards covering them, cascading the grey dusty rooms with an ominous wonder. Right before her was a desk with a very old cash register that read $3.50, showing that is hasn't been reset, let alone touched, in years. To the right was an open room with a barber seat fit for any pony size, and a large mirror that sat above a desk that was littered with dull grooming tools and a picture of two ponies and a newborn, laced with cobwebs and a thick layer of dust. On the same desk sat a small oak brown chest with a lock on it. It was the only thing that didn't have years of dust upon it. To her left was a set of staircases, one leading up to the second floor, the other leading to the basement, and further left, beside the stairs, was a small dining room/kitchen combination, just barely big enough for three.

"Hello?" Twilight asked the seemingly empty building.

From out of the kitchen area, hidden by perspective, a peculiar looking unicorn revealed himself. He wore a deep brown vest over top a frilly long sleeve shirt. His medium length, messy raven black hair, save for a singular white stripe off right from the center, contrasted against the afternoon light that tried to peek through the windows. His eyes were dark and seemed sunken in, as if he had troubled dreams keeping him awake. His body coloration was as white as a ghost, and his thin, albeit malnourished looking, build complimented that feature. He was easily just about as tall as Applejack's brother, Big Mac, but nowhere near his visible strength. His exposed flank displayed a very interesting "cutie mark". A silver barber's straight razor over top a ruby red broken heart shaped splatter was what was shown. That mark, save for his vest, was the only thing of color on him. With the natural magic of his horn, he was levitating a teapot and a set of cups and saucers.

"Come, sit with me" he said in a hollow, but friendly tone, which was a welcoming thing to hear after hearing his passively rude tone while she was outside the door, Twilight thought.

Both cups were placed at either ends of the table in the dining area. He poured some tea into each one, and set the pot at the center of the table. Twilight sat down at one end, and the new unicorn sat at the other. Twilight took a sip of her tea. So did the colt opposite to her. Before Twilight could break the silence with a question, her stomach did it for her. Twilight blushed, but the colt merely used his horn to open the door to his old style ice-box, pulled out a dish with a dandelion sandwich on it, and placed it in front of her.

"Forgive my preparations," he said, "I came to town late last evening, and didn't have much of a chance to visit the grocers'... or finish tidying the shop before I opened my doors. I hope this will be enough for you."

Twilight looked at the small meal before her, considering that it might not fill her. "Thank you," she said anyway, before taking a bite out of the sandwich. The unicorn opposite to her merely nodded to Twilight's polite attitude.

"I have a lot of questions I want to ask you, " she said in a very upfront manner.

"I'm sure you do," he replied calmly, "but, perhaps we should first introduce ourselves properly."

"Yes, of course," the mare said, before clearing her throat and announcing to him, "My name is Twilight Sparkle, apprentice of Princess Celestia."

"My name is B-" he cut himself off, and thought for a minute, "My name is Todd... Sweeney Todd, at your service."

Twilight took a sip of her tea, and looked over the small dining/kitchen area she was sitting in. It looked pretty average, with some noticeable imperfections that detailed it, such as lighter grey spots on the wall in the shapes of rectangles and ovals, indicating that portraits used to hang there once upon a time. She began to wonder if he took them down just recently. Taking another bite of the sandwich she was given, she decided to let that topic slide, despite their evidence of existence and obvious absence. Besides, she had other, more important questions to consider; about the building, about the rumours... about the owner.

"So, Mr. Todd," she began, "What do you know about the pony who used to own this place?"

"A bit," he said, taking a sip of his tea.

"Was he a friend? A relative?"

Sweeney Todd set his tea down on the saucer before him. "Simply, I knew him, nothing more. He was a good colt. A good colt that had an injustice done to him..."

"Convicted of a crime he didn't commit?" She asked.

Todd staggered at the sudden inquiry. He calmed himself, and replied, "You could say that, Miss Sparkle."

"Anything solid you can tell me? There are quite a few rumours about what happened, but I seek the truth, something that can debunk these mare's tails and stories."

"Sometimes," he said, lifting the tea again, taking a sip, and setting it back down before continuing, "A story convoluted with rumours gets lost in the speculation, and drowns, even through sources. You've heard of the saying 'If you repeat something often enough, it becomes the truth', haven't you?"

Twilight frowned, feeling like she suddenly hit a dead end. She always hated when this happened, feeling so powerless against such circumstances. She always felt like she could find out anything conclusive, no matter the difficulty, but when something couldn't be fully explained in one way or another always put her in a bad mood for the moment.

"Luckily," Todd said, "That isn't the case... I haven't heard the stories here in town, as I've been away for a very long time..."

"So, you can tell me what really happened?"

The colt put down his cup and saucer, and fell silent for a moment. Twilight looked upon him. The poor fellow kinda looked like he was holding back a tear, and all she could do was wonder why.

"_There was a barber and his wife... and she was beautiful..._

_A foolish barber and his wife... _

_She was his reason, and his life... and she was beautiful..._

_And, she was virtuous, _

_And, he was... naive..._"

Twilight listened, entranced and intrigued in his story and his voice. It was as if he was singing to her, singing a very sad song.

"_There was another one who saw... that she was beautiful..._

_A pious vulture of the law... _

_Whom with a gesture of his claw..._

_Removed the barber from his plate..._

_Then, there was nothing, but to wait..._

_And she would fall,_

_So soft,_

_So young, _

_So lost,_

_And oh so beautiful!_"

"And the lady," Twilight said, sitting at the edge of her seat, "What became of her?" He sat in silence for a moment.

"_That was... many years ago. _

_I doubt if... anyone would know._"

Twilight sat back, in awe of such a sad story albeit disappointed in the ending. She couldn't fathom the idea that one pony would do something so cruel to another. It was almost painful to think about. She looked to Mr. Todd and believed that he was having a similar issue to what happened, judging by his over-all physical expression as he stared into space with a sense of deep seated gloom.

As she processed the story in her head, new questions began to develop, questions that would fill in the blanks and shed some more light on this foggy little tale.

"Mr. Todd," she said sweetly, "Were you there that day when it happened?"

Todd, with a very blank face, said, "Yes, I was."

"Wasn't there anything you could have done to stop it?"

He sat silently, thinking briefly, "The law was against the poor soul... My interference would have only gotten me into trouble..."

Twilight looked at Sweeney, questioning his integrity due to his decision to flee the situation back then, but after watching his wearily sunken in eyes, realized that even though he escaped the confrontation back then, the memory of that day seems to have haunted him for years, punishing him more than enough. She looked away, trying not to think about his emotional suffering.

"Do you know what happened to the gentlecolt?" She asked him, still looking away.

Mr. Todd took another sip of his tea, "As far as I recall, he was shipped off to another country to be incarcerated. I don't know when he got out, though, if at all."

"I... have one more question." She said to the unicorn, in which he nodded in response. "Why are you here? As in, why are you trying to start up his shop?"

Sweeney set his teacup down once again, and stood. Twilight flinched a little, still rather surprised about the sheer size of the pony, and watched as he approached one of the windows.

"It's... a debt I feel I should pay him, to honour him in my own way, to always remember the soul that was wronged. Maybe, one day..."

He said, looking out though the window into the streets.

"One day..." he repeated, before he continued, "he may return, with an open and thriving business to return to."

"And maybe find his family again," Twilight added.

Todd paused for a moment. "Yes... maybe..."

* * *

><p>Twilight stepped out of the front door and back into the street, with a nearly eaten dandelion sandwich hovering nearby through the magic of her horn. Mr. Todd stood barely out from the arch of the door frame. Twilight turned to him, and thanked him for his time and hospitality. He nodded, and bid her farewell, before closing the door.<p>

As Twilight left to once again rejoin the vibrant society of Ponyville, Sweeney watched from inside the grey-scale shop, through the crack of one of his boarded up windows. His contempt for Pony kind, especially those from this town, waned a little through the kindness of his visitor. He refuses to fully trust them all, but for now, Twilight would be the start of his future exceptions.

He walked away from the window, and picked up the picture that sat upon the desk for years, and looked at the image of the two with their newborn foal. The dull and faded image stirred something within him as a small tear rolled down his cheek before he shook his head to throw off the bead of sorrow. As he blew on the surface of the desk to clear away some of the dust, he put the picture back down where it belonged. He then discarded the old combs and the rusty scissors that stayed upon the desk for years, exposed to mild elements.

He then got back to work, ripping off the boards from the rest of the windows and stacking them off to one side, before he put up thick, faded light purple curtains. After he was finished with the windows, he proceeded to dust off the barber chair, sweep up the neglected floor, and hang all of the pictures that were either taken down, or fell on their own. When that was finished, he returned to the kitchen/dining area, and collected the teacups and saucers that were used during the visit, placing them beside the sink, ready to be washed in due time later in the day.

He then returned to the front desk, looked at the register, and after a quick visual examination, gave it a quick buck with his front hoof to get it to reset and work properly once again. He opened it to see if anyone may have taken the liberty to loot it while he was gone, but to his surprise, everything was still there.

After which, he looked around the shop, and realized he could just about start where he left off many years ago... save for sweeping up the rest of the building, redoing the wall paper, re-stock in new grooming supplies, wash towels and hairdressing capes, and making everything else look somewhat presentable. It would be hard work, but it was necessary.

* * *

><p>Twilight browsed through the early evening bizarre, doing a little grocery shopping for herself and Spike, and seeking any books that came from outside Equestria to add to the library. Ever since she became friends with Zecora, the mare zebra that lived deep within Everfree, she tasked herself to pick up any tome that might prove useful in the future, whatever the circumstances might be. Recalling that day, she realized that she was lucky to have the book ambiguously titled "Supernaturals", and regretted the mistake of not actually viewing its contents the moment she found she was infected by Poison-joke (a mistake she vowed to never repeat).<p>

While on her errands she ran into Rarity, a fashionista pony to say the least, but a kind and generous friend to say the most. She was, however, in a bit of a tizzy, bordering on a full out panic, and wearing bandana and scarf to cover most of her head, save for her face.

Twilight asked her friend, "What's the matter Rarity?"

"Oh Twilight, why would anything be the matter?" she lied through her teeth and chuckled rather insincerely , but the truth surfaced just as quickly, as she exclaimed, "All of my usual hair stylists in town have all taken week long vacations, and everyone else is booked, and my hair is an absolute mess! Unruly curls, split ends, cowlicks... it's a nightmare!"

Twilight knew that she was over-reacting, like she tends to do in these types of situations, but for the while that she knew Rarity, it was always much easier to try to help her than to calm her down.

"Well, Rarity, I-"

"It gets WORSE!" she emphasized, interrupting her friend, "Photo Finish has been phoning me about my designs, and she wants to see me by the end of the week! How can I present myself to her in a respectable manner when I can't even pass off my hair as half acceptable?"

Twilight thought for a moment. She only knew of one other barber, but his shop wasn't ready for business from what she saw in that building. But, she didn't want Rarity to suffer like this. Maybe Mr. Todd might be kind enough to lend a hoof for the style pony.

"Rarity?" Twilight addressed her friend, "There is one other person in town that might help you... A barber moved in to the old "Elegant Cuts" building on Crest Street. He-"

"Elegant Cuts?" Rarity interrupted, "You mean that abandoned building where a mad-pony went out of his way to ruin the manes and lives of countless ponies with his crooked grooming tools and a twisted smile?"

Twilight stared at her blankly from a rumour that would only come from someone like Rarity. "The stories of that place are GREATLY exaggerated. And the guy that took over is nice... kinda depressing, but nice none the less. I'm sure he could help you."

Rarity thought of the situation. On the one hand, she was far to vain to stay as she is, and dreadfully await for Photo Finish to arrive, only to have her possibly mock her hair's current presentation. On the other hand, it is very unlikely that this new barber might be any good.

"Alright, Twilight, I'll give this barber a shot. BUT, if he ruins my mane even further, YOU will be the one to present my work to Photo Finish in my place."

It seemed like a rather strange deal, but knowing how Rarity can get when her style is on the line unwillingly, she actually expected worse.

"Deal. His name is Mr. Sweeney Todd, by the way."

"I will be sure to remember that..."

* * *

><p>Rarity approached the grey monochrome building at Crest Street with both awe and caution. A place like that was certainly no place for a lady to be, she thought to herself. The thought, however, quickly dispelled when a few strands of her royal purple hair fell out from under her bandana and in front of her face. In a light panic, she immediately knocked on the door. There were hoofsteps, but the door did not open.<p>

"Excuse me," she said, trying to keep her calm, "I need a hairstylist, and stat... my hair is... flat lining!" Another few strands fell in front of her face, making her suddenly gasp mutely.

"The shop isn't open... Please, go home," said a hollow voice.

"But, my friend Twilight said that you could help me, Mr. Todd..."

There was a sudden and lingering silence from behind the door as Rarity continued to grow increasingly impatient and panicked. After a moment or two, there was a heavy sigh.

"My shop isn't ready yet..." he answered, which shot down the fashion pony's hope.

"Please, you're the only one that can save me from certain style disaster!" she said rather melodramatically, complete with her raising her hoof to her forehead like she was about to faint.

There was another long pause, and then, "Very well. Come back tomorrow morning, Ms..."

"Rarity," she responded.

"Ms. Rarity, thank you. The door will be unlocked. Please do note that the shop won't be that presentable by tomorrow, so bare with the dust and gloom, and please bring 7 bits for the early service."

"Seven bits?" she asked in protest, but held her tongue, remembering that he is the only one that could help her at this point, and she'd gladly hand over 100 bits for someone to fix her hair if she had to. "Very well, Mr. Todd, you drive a hard bargain, but I'll see you tomorrow morning."

And with that, she went home, leaving behind the darkly barber and his shop be. No one would visit him for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>(AN: I've decided to comine the first two chapters. They were immediatly adjacent to each other in terms timeline, so i thought, "Why not?")<strong>_


	2. My Friends

It was gloomy morning over the still sleepy town of Ponyville. The weather forecast brought in a heavy mist and grey skies, courtesy of the pegasus ponies in command of the weather. Its citizens were just now dragging themselves out of bed, getting themselves ready, trying to get their days rolling. Everyone was still fighting with fatigued eyes and tired muscles... well all of them, save for the one pony that remained up all night, fixing up his shop. To him... sleep was more of an enemy, especially with his mind plagued with nightmares of the past.

He was finishing up with dusting off the many things that were once left behind. The grey scale look began to disappear in favour for a muted color. It was still depressing in its visage, but an improvement none the less. The pictures and still life paintings that were once removed were placed back in their rightful spots... except for the large image of a mare... a pegusus. Sweeney Todd took the time to look at the picture for a moment... before he took it downstairs, and stowed it away. He reasoned that such a beautiful face to watch him now, to watch him stew in misery while he bides his time, would be too painful to abide.

Next, after taking the time to pick up new grooming supplies from the market last evening, he began to set them up on the desk in the mane dressing room that sat in front of the barber chair he had. Water spray bottles, shampoos, conditioners, shaving cream, sharpeners, dyes... anything and everything he needed for any client of any preference or commission. He set up a stack of barber capes beside the desk, as well as a few light paper napkins for catching rogue hair bits, for the extra sensitive clients.

When everything was ready in that room for his first unofficial customer, he moved on to picking up the various wood boards that once blocked out the sun and discarding them in the back... He figured that he would take them to a lumber recycling yard when he had the chance.

After he finished tidying up, dusting the mane dressing room and picking up spare debris, making it somewhat more presentable (but still not enough to present a grand re-opening), he boiled some tea to relax himself after his hard work culminating up to this point.

Before he could take a sip, however, there was a knock on the door. Todd sighed out of exasperated expectation. He set his tea down and approached the entrance, knowing full well who is on the other side. Upon opening the door, Rarity quickly stepped in. Todd barely recognized the fashion diva pony due to the hat, the shades, and the excessive amounts of garments and scarves she wore, which were obviously worn to keep other ponies from noticing her. The barber shut the door once more, and locked it, to keep out any other "guests".

"Oh, my. What a garishly dull room. It's like all the color and life was leached from it," she quipped, removing her hat, glasses, coat, etc.

Todd snorted, "I did not have time to finish the renovations, my lady, so you'll have to forgive the said lack of color. After all, you required my assistance immediately..."

"True," she replied while she looked about the room from where she stood, silently criticizing the unfinished building.

"Shall we?" Todd bowed, motioning towards the mane dressing room where his barber chair sat before a mirror and his supplies.

Rarity flipped her mane to the side, and trotted past Todd to the room. She scavenged the room, taking a closer look at his supplies. She picked up various shampoos and conditioners, coat soaps, fragrances for the ladies and musks for the gents, different creams and gels, and even looked through an assortment of combs and brushes. Rarity, rather nonplussed, inquired to herself as to why none of his supplies he had were seen in the other mane dressing shops she would regularly go to, or in any style catalogues she's read. The only object on the table that genuinely intrigued her was a small wooden and beautifully carved box that sat closed to once side of the desk.

Todd approached her. "If I could have your prying scrutiny subsided for the moment, perhaps you should have a seat so we can begin."

She looked to him with a hint of doubt and concern. "I know that my dear friend Twilight wouldn't steer me wrong, especially for such a crisis," she said, pawing at her hair, "but, I have some serious doubts as to if you are capable. After all, I see none of the latest or cutting edge in your répertoire of cosmetics."

"M'lady," he said lightly, "it isn't what you have at your disposal, but how you use it... please, have a seat, and allow me to lay your worries to rest..."

She weighed her options one last time, and with a defeated sigh, she said, "Fine."

Rarity presented forth a picture of herself, and Todd took it up looking at it. "What's this for?" he asked.

"Reference," she said, "I want my hair restored to what it was before... THIS." She, again, pointed to her current hair's state, still overly dramatic, as if she were in a play. Todd, at first, could hardly care, because he had other things on his mind, and the Diva's theatrics were a little more annoying than convincing, but when he looked at the picture, then looked at her once again, he understood the situation. While most citizens wouldn't understand or even care for such small details in one's mane, good barbers and those a little more susceptible to fashion, such as Todd and Rarity respectfully, would be able to pick them out from yards away.

Rarity climbed onto the old, but very comfortable barber seat, and relaxed, trying not to let her superficial fears get the best of her.

After setting aside Rarity's reference picture, Sweeney Todd grabbed one of his barber capes and draped it over Rarity's body, making sure to tuck the top edges beneath her hair at the bottom of her crest, and securing it to her by tying the strings around her neck in a firm knot. Then, he spun the chair she was on a slow 180 degrees, facing her away from the mirror. Rarity was about to question Todd about that, but he merely told her to hold still. With his natural telekinesis, he brought forth a spray bottle of pure, chilled water, and gently sprayed her hair. She flinched to the chilling touch of the moisture against her coat and skin. The water relaxed the natural curls of her mane, letting it lie straighter than normal, just enough to make the task for him easier. Next, he brought forth 3 combs of different sizes (one for her bangs, one for the poll of her head, and the last for her crest), and used all three to carefully brush and separate the small tangles in her hair. While she couldn't see too much of what he was doing, she could feel the pull of the combs running through her hair. The pull was noticeable, but very gentle. It was as if she didn't even have any tangles in her hair.

After Todd finished preparing her hair for the next step, he set aside his combs, and brought forth a small bowl with a thin coat cream, and an application brush. Rarity was about to question him once again, but the barber hushed her, reminding her that he knows what he's doing and that she has nothing to fear. He explained, however, that once he applies the coat cream, it will take a while before it can be removed, and, in the mean time, he'll start working on her hair. She smiled, mutely mouthing the word "finally".

He asked her to keep her eyes closed at the moment. She obeyed his command. Todd went to work, beginning to apply the special cream he mentioned, gently covering every bit of her face that he would work with, careful not to apply too much, keeping it a nice and even coat, and careful to avoid her eye shadow as well as her nostrils. He moved on down from her jaw line, and began working on her neck. And as he worked, he began to have thoughts... dark thoughts. He's never really harmed anypony before, but the inner demon dwelling in the back of his conscious, memories, and emotions reminded him why he came back... why he escaped captivity in the first place. And the thing told him, _you'll need some practice_.

Todd shook his head. He didn't want to do something so awful to someone so undeserving of it. As melodramatic as she was, it was clear that hurting her would be disgusting. He'd never forgive himself.

He finished up applying the cream to her neck, and set the bowl and the application brush off to the side. He would clean them later. With the process done, he could now move on to the next step.

With his natural telekinesis, he brought forth a pair of thin straight scissors, and want to work, starting with cutting away split and loose end at her bangs, being very careful not to let the hair not touch the cream on her face. Once it looked assumingly presentable for the fashion diva's standards, he moved on to the sides, then the top, then going down her crest, snipping off splits, evening out her hair in perfect geometrical symmetry, akin to the reference picture minus the curls.

"The curls of your hair are natural, correct?" he asked. She replied quick and quietly with a yes, letting him reply with, "then, I won't need to curl your hair myself. Once it dries, it'll return to its original state... and while it does..."

He trailed off, placing the scissors back onto the desk, and then opening the quaint but elegant box that sat upon one side of the desk, revealing his beautiful set of straight razors with elegant silver decor, with blades as sharp as any scalpel, and as well polished as any fresh mirror.

"_These are my friends,_

_See how they glisten..."_

He picks one up with the magic of his horn, and brings it close to him, opening it slowly, carefully... almost lovingly.

"_See this one shine,_

_How he smiles in the light._

_My friend, my faithful friend..."_

He delicately feels the razors edge with his hoof, careful not to let his friend accidently hurt him. Rarity, listening to this gentlecolt sing while he was supposed to be fixing her look, nearly questions him about that, but is interrupted with a new sensation...

"_Speak to me friend,_

_Whisper, I'll listen._

_I know, I know-_

_You've been locked out of sight_

_All these years-_

_Like me, my friend._

_Well, I've come home_

_To find you waiting..._

_Home,_

_And we're together,_

_And we'll do wonders,_

_Won't we?"_

As he sung, he very slowly and delicately dragged the razor across Rarity's neck, where her coat was caked with the special cream, and carefully removed the cream with the blade while taking off a very small length of her hair, giving it a brighter, younger look. Rarity, still having her eyes closed via Todd's request, couldn't tell what was dragging across her, but whatever it was, it was comforting. He continued to slowly take more and more of the cream and small length of hair off her face and neck, every now and then wiping the beautiful blade of his with a clean polishing cloth.

"_You there, my friend,_

_Come, let me hold you._

_Now, with a sigh_

_You grow warm_

_In my hoof,_

_My friend,_

_My clever friend..."_

As he stopped singing, he took the last bit off, and stepped back, wiping off the last bit of cream off his still beautiful razor, and placing it gently on the desk before the mirror. He rotated the chair so that fashion diva would see what became of her.

"Now..." he said, "open your eyes... tell me what you think... tell me how you feel."

She did so, and beheld a shocking sight. Her reflection showed her a radiant and younger looking Rarity. Her mane long since naturally curled itself, as he was taking the cream off her coat, was shimmering like diamonds in the light. Her coat around her head and neck looked... whiter, purer. It almost glowed in the gloom of the room around her. She walked up, and noticed the reference picture she gave to Todd to help him. When she looked at it, then her reflection once again, she realized she looked better now than she ever did once before. Not even the picture could compare.

"I... I look..." was all she was able to mutter. She wanted to say "stunning", but the word simply wouldn't do it justice. What came next, however, was very unbecoming of a lady, but her reason to this exception would be an unbarred sense of joy and happiness. She gave him a quick but powerful hug, uttering "thank you" over and over again, before throwing eight bits on the cashier counter (seven for the agreement, the extra one as a tip), grabbed her stuff, and raced out the door, shouting and yelling in joy of her brand new look.

Todd was a little shaken from the sudden outburst of the diva, but was all in all glad to be rid of her so that he may continue to prepare. He picked up his razor, picked up a sharpening belt, and began to rework its delicate edge, before quickly polishing it, closing it once more, and placing it back into its resting place.

"_Rest now, my friends._

_Soon I'll unfold you._

_Soon you'll know splendours_

_You never have dreamed_

_All your days_

_My lucky friends._

_Till now your shine_

_Was merely silver._

_Friends,_

_You shall drip rubies,_

_You'll soon drip precious_

_Rubies..."_

He slowly and carefully closed the box, and gazed deeply into the shadowy mirror before him, sporting a grin so sinister.

"At last..." he uttered, ominously, "my 'arms' are complete again."

-oOoOoOo-

On the edge of the Everfree forest, resided a humble little abode, peppered with smaller natural dwellings fit for small animals, notches in trees and small perched houses for birds, and various shacks and pens for the more domesticated creatures. Out from the house, centered around all of these homes for various animals came a pegasus pony with carnation pink hair and a maize coat, with the image of three butterflies presented on her flank. The meek but good hearted pony, named Fluttershy, trotted out with a back pack of various foods and animal care equipment, and began her daily routine, feeding her guests that lived all around her house, cleaning their homes if they need it, and making sure everyone she knew was alright.

"There you go..." she cooed softly to a pair of squirrels after she brought them their food for the next while, "be sure you don't eat them all in one sitting. Too much of a good thing can be bad."

The two forest rodents nodded at the advice, and ran back into their tree notch.

As she was just about to retreat back into her house, she heard the distinct sound of wings flapping irregularly. Turning towards the direction of the sound, she immediately worried that some poor bird was in trouble, but the thought was quickly abandoned when, in the distance of the clearing skies, she saw a silhouette of what could only be a another pegasus pony... and not just any normal one either.

Crashing at Fluttershy's yard gate was the infamous Ditzy Doo. A gray coated mare with a very light yellow color for her mane. An odd combination for an equally odd pony. Her heart was in the right place, but her accident prone nature and lack of class tends to get her into more shenanigans than most other ponies (save for Fluttershy's friends, whom are famous for getting into some sort of situational adventure every other week), and it didn't really help that her eyes were very crossed most of the time, most likely impeding her vision. Sometimes, due to her unintentional chaos and _seemingly_ less intelligent mannerisms, some pony folk tend to nickname her "Derpy Hooves", something Fluttershy usually detested for being such a rude nickname. Regardless of her shortcomings, however, the clumsy mare managed to keep her job as a courier, delivering all kinds of mail across Equestria's country side, even when her entrances were... less than spectacular.

"Oops, sorry, "she said, chuckling a little, obviously shaken from the poor landing, "Hit a little bit of turbulence there. Gonna be a shaky flight back I bet..." She reaches into her postal bag, pulling out a number of peculiar objects; including an alarm clock, a sombrero, a bowling ball, two hockey sticks, and a chicken, before she found the letter she was looking for and handed it to the slightly confused Fluttershy. As quickly as she showed up, she said "Bye, muffin!" and took flight once again.

Fluttershy watched the klutz of a pony for a moment before she turned her attention to the letter. She noticed the design of the seal on the envelope.

"Oh no," she sighed, "Oh dear. That's my uncle's seal." He wasn't technically her uncle, in reality, but he was the one to adopt her when her parents had disappeared when she was just a yearling. She would call him uncle ever since that fateful day. He was a very strict pegasus, to say the least, but he was the only real family she had for the longest time.

She opened the letter cautiously, and read its contents.

"_To my Dearest Niece,_

_I'm writing to you to inform you that I will be visiting you at your homestead in Ponyville. We need to have words. You've been putting it off for far too long, and its past overdue that you take up your responsibilities._

_Sincerely Yours._

_Edgar Turpin,_

_Judge"_

Fluttershy squeaked in horror at "take up your responsibilities" comment in the note. She didn't know exactly what here dear old uncle was planning, but she knew that, whatever it may be, it would involve leaving Ponyville, her friends, and the animals she's been taking care of over the years... probably forever.


End file.
